Her name was Mumu
by YamiDchan
Summary: A sweet love story between Jack and Mumu Awl fic (now finished!)
1. The day they met

            Disclamer: I do not own Harvest moon, a wonderful life. AN: please note that I wrote this before the game came out so I may be inaccurate in some details. I also decided to give her a New York like accent since she seems like that type of city girl. I decided to do Mumu since she's the girl that I'm going for once the game comes out so this is for all you Mumu lovers out there!

It was a beautiful day in Forget-me-not village. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing… **_Crash!_** And the sound of glass breaking could be heard from the Forget-me-not bar.

            "Darn it Mumu, not another one!" said a man from inside the bar. In the bar, a skinny, middle aged man with a big nose and a bushy mustache began sweeping up pieces of what used to be a few drinking glasses. A young girl watched him. She was very beautiful, with long golden hair moved back with a black headband, a short red dress that matched with it, (not to mention showed off her figure) and red high healed shoes. She looked like she was going to cry. 

"I'm so sorry!" Mumu said in a slight new yorken accent. "It was an accident, I didn't mean ta' trip and drop it." The man had finished sweeping up the glass and placed it in the trash. He smiled at Mumu. 

"Aw, don't worry about it." He said, coming over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder gently. She sniffled and leaned against him. "Accidents happen, I'm just glad your not hurt." She leaned away from him and smiled. 

"Thanks Gafan, your such a great friend ta' me." He nodded.

            "Why don't you go for a walk now." He said. "You don't work till this evening, and you can practice carrying glasses later." Mumu ginned brightly. "Sure!", and skipped out the door. Gafan suddenly frowned. "Uh Mumu, just watch your ste…" Mumu suddenly tripped again. "Ouchies!" Gafan placed his hand to his face. "Nevermind…"

            Mumu normaly took ling walks around the village before going to work in the evening. She was a bar tender, but a very clumsy one at that. It didn't matter to Gafan though. He was always nice to her, and understood her. She smiled inwardly at that. She stayed at the bar since she hadn't enough money to stay at the inn at first. When she had earned enough she decided to stay at the inn, but Gafan said that she was welcomed to stay at the bar. So she did. As she kept walking, she decided to take a different route. _I'm sure a little change of scenery might do me some good_, she thought to herself. She walked away from the village to the old farm. She had heard that someone recently had taken over the farm. She was curious to know who it was.

            The farm looked like quite a mess, but she could tell where it was cleaned up. She stopped to admire it. She saw the barn door open and saw someone walk out. It was a young man. He had short brown hair that was all over, brown eyes, and a nice face. He was wearing blue pants with brown boots and a white shirt with suspenders. He also had red and black gloves. He was currently hoeing up some ground to grow some plants. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he worked. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off him. "He sure looks cute." She said. He stopped hoeing to wipe the sweat from his face and looked right at Mumu! He smiled at her. She took a step back, startled, and tripped on a rock. She screamed and rolled down the hill. 

            The man took off after her, jumping over the fence and down the hill. Mumu reached the bottom of the hill with a big thump. She lay sprawled on the ground for a few minutes, stars dancing in front of her eyes. 

            "Ugn…darn these high heels…" she said to herself. She heard someone running toward her. The man had finally caught up to her. He kneeled beside her.

            "Are you alright?" he asked. Mumu's eyes focused a bit on him. His face was full of concern. She couldn't help but smile at him. 

            "Sure…" Mumu said. He helped her up. She wobbled a little bit, her head still spinning a little. He held onto her to make sure she didn't fall again. She blushed and pushed him lightly away. "Don't chu' worry about me." She said smiling. He blushed as well seeing her pretty face. They stared at each other for a moment. Then the man coughed awkwardly. 

            "Um…well, if your alright, I'd better get back to work." He said. He looked down. Mumu did as well. She was very red from embarrassment. 

            "Well, see ya later." She said quietly and began walking off. 

            "Hey! Uh, whats your name?" he hollered to her. She turned around. He was smiling gently at her. She blushed again.

            "It's Mumu." She said smiling. "What's yours?"

            "I'm Jack."  

            Mumu was back at the bar in her room. Her room was pretty plain. There was a dresser with a picture of Mumu's family and a small flower in a vase. A small suitcase lay in a corner partly open with a couple of outfits of hers. She had several cosmetics on top of a little bedside table, and the bed was small as well, but full of comfy sheets and a red checkered blanket. She was currently sitting on her bed applying a band aid to her knee. All the while she was thinking of Jack. _He's different from other guys for some reason. I mean, he's so…nice._ She blushed. _He didn't even try to take advantage of me like those dirty guys in the city._ She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 5:33. 

            "I guess I bedda' eat something. It's almost time ta' go ta' work." She walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix a snack.

            Meanwhile, back at the farm Jack was finishing his dinner. It was a hard day of work today. He was happy though since his crops were starting to grow. He looked at the clock. It read 5:59. 

            "I think I deserve a night out." He said smiling to himself. He finished washing the dishes and went out to the bar.

            6:02. The bar was now open for business. Gafan chatted to several people at the bar as he served up drinks. Mumu was putting on her best smile and greeting people as they came in. 

            "Oie, Mumu!" Gafan called. Mumu walked to the counter. "Coming!" she said, her high healed shoes clacking. "Here you go, four drinks to table five." He said placing the drinks on a tray for her. "And a brandy for table four."

            "Okie dokie." She said cherrily. She picked up the tray and walked to the table. "Here you go." She said handing out the drinks. She picked up the tip they gave her and she walked to the next table to deliver the other drink. At that moment, Jack walked in through the door. Mumu stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw him. Her face instantly got red. Jack didn't see her among the dim lights of the bar and walked up to the counter to take a seat. She suddenly remembered what she was supposed to be doing and went to table four. She heard Gafan talking to Jack. 

            "…so you moved in from the city huh?" Gafan asked him. Jack nodded while taking a sip of his drink.

            "Yeah. It's much different here." He said Gafan laughed. "I bet." He said. "Why, little Mumu herself moved here from the city a few months ago."

"Mumu?" Jack asked with interest. Mumu was now covering her face with the tray. Several people were looking at her strangely. 

"Yeah, she's a bartender here. A very nice gal. Hey Mumu!" Gafan said. "Mumu come over here." Mumu reluctantly lowered the tray and walked over to the counter. "Jack, this here is Mumu." Gafan said gesturing to Mumu. Mumu gave as shy smile. Jack smiled broadly back. 

"Yeah, we've met." Jack said, not taking his eyes off of her. Gafan was surprised.         

"Really? When?" he asked. 

"Today." Mumu answered. Gafan looked from Mumu to Jack and back. Gafan coughed and they quickly turned away from each other. "Uh, I bedda' get back ta' work." 

"Aw, hog wash Mumu, you deserve a night off." Gafan said smiling. "Just relax for tonight." Mumu blinked.

"Really?" she asked. Gafan nodded. "Well,….ok!" she said with a grin. She placed the tray on the counter. 

"Uh, Mumu?" Jack said. Mumu looked at him. "Since you have the night off, do you want to maybe take a walk with me?" He was blushing a bit now. She smiled warmly at him.

"Sure." She said. Jacks heart fluttered in his chest. They walked around the towns main street for a while, not saying anything to each other. They reached the end of the street and turned around, heading back to the bar. Jack glanced at Mumu ever so often. Her bright green eyes shinned brightly in the moonlight. _She's very different from Sepilia, _Jack thought to himself, _she's very shy, but very friendly, and she's from the city like me._ Sepilia was another girl Jack new. She was good friends with the botanist where he got his seeds from, and they were good friends as well.

Mumu's voice broke his train of thought. 

"Jack? Jack!" she said tapping him gently on his head. Jack turned red.

"Uh, pardon?" Jack asked. 

"I said, were back at tha' bar now." She was smiling. Indeed they were right at the front of the bar.

"Oh, right." He said. "Well, it was a very nice running into you again." He turned to go. 

"Uh, well, will I see ya around some time?" Mumu asked hopefully. Jack frowned slightly.

"Well, actually I'm very busy at the farm at the moment and…, well, I can't really promise anything." He looked at her apologetically.

"Oh…" she said a little disappointed. She then put on a quick fake smile. "But it's ok. I mean, your farm must be very important an all. Don't worry about it." And in a smaller voice, "but come if ya' get tha' chance k'?" She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Y-yeah! You bet!" he said with difficulty. He was currently tongue-tied. He watched her walk into the bar. He began walking back to the farm. He shook his head, grinning broadly to himself. _Definitely not like Sepilia, _he thought to himself.

Back in Mumu's room, she had already changed into her night-clothes and was sitting on her bed. She had her hair up in several curlers and was daintily painting her fingernails without much success because her mind was on something else. Jack. She sighed dreamily while adding some more polish. "Jack sure is bedda' then tha' guys back at town." She blushed to herself. "And I hope when he's done with all his chores, that he'll come ta' the bar again, I mean, I didn't even get the chance ta' thank the poor guy. I bedda' do that tommora'." She nodded to herself, satisfied at the decision and got ready for bed.


	2. A goosechase and a basket of Jelousy

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I understand there's some conflict over some of the characters names. I prefer the name Mumu over Muffy and intend to keep it that way. However, I have checked the spelling to the other girls name and am now calling Sepilia, Sepiria. I also hope Rokku doesn't seem too out of character here. And now to the tale…

            Mumu was awake bright and early the next day. Gafan noticed that she was in a great mood this morning due to her happy humming as she made breakfast.

            "Penny for your thoughts Mumu?" Gafan asked while sipping some coffee.

            "Huh?" Mumu said while flipping a flapjack. "What do ya' mean, Gafan?"

            "I mean, I've just happened to notice that your in a chipper mood this morning. What's the occasion?" He grinned. Mumu turned back to the stove, blushing lightly.

            "Oh, no reason really." She said idly. She smiled. "It's just that it's such a beautiful day today, an' I guess that's it."

            "Uh, huh…" Gafan said unconvinced. He let the matter drop though. She piled several flapjacks onto his plate along with bacon and eggs. She sat down at the kitchen table and began eating her food at a rapid pace. Gafan raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to wolf down her food like that. She finished and quickly washed her plate. Then she started to leave. She stopped at the doorway to wave at Gafan.

            "See ya' ladder Gafan!" And left.

            "Wha…?!" Gafan said stunned. She had left so quickly. _What's gotten into that girl, Gafan thought while raising his hand to scratch his head. He yelped in pain when coffee spilled all over his head. He'd forgotten that he was still holding to the coffee cup._

            Mumu walked cheerily along the road, saying hello to passerby. She spotted Kate teasing Hugh again. She shook her head in distaste. _Poor Hugh,_ she thought,_ Kate really should leave tha' poor guy alone, I mean, he's almost in tears._ She was headed over to Jack's house to thank him for yesterday. She had a small basket of oatmeal cookies with her. A present for Jack.

            "I hope he likes them." She said to herself, climbing the hill. "I just know he will." If there was one thing Mumu took pride in, it was her cooking. Sure, she wasn't a grand chief, but she wasn't bad either. The sun shinned brightly onto her. She wiped some sweat from her brow. "Whew! Gosh, it sure is hot ta'day. Maybe I shudda' brought lemonade instead." She mused to herself. 

            She reached the farm. She walked through the gate. "Jack!" she called. "You, whoooo! Are ya' there Jack?" She called a few more times. She shrugged. "I guess he's not home." She looked at the cookies for a moment, then to Jack's house. She smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll go look for him." And trotted back to town, but now without tripping on her heels again. **_"Ouchie!"_**

            Mumu didn't know where to begin searching. She decided to go ask Ru at the inn. She normally knew what was going on in town everyday, being an innkeeper and all.

            _Ching! Went the bell at the door as Mumu walked in. Ru was at the service counter cleaning the top with a rag. She was a dumpy sort of woman with tanned skin, black hair, and a friendly face. Mumu walked up to her and bowed._

            "Good morning Ru." Mumu said with a smile. Ru stopped cleaning to look at her.

            "Well, good morning to you Mumu. What's going on?" Ru asked. Mumu shuffled her feet a bit, a little shy of what she was going to ask.

            "Uh, well, I was just wondering if ya've seen Jack around town ta'day. He's not at his farm, an' I got's something for him."

            "Jack?" Ru said blankly. Then it clicked. "Oh! You mean the new farm boy! Nope, but Nami might know. She's always staring out the window all day." She pointed to a girl who had her back to them. She was currently leaning on a chair, and was looking out the window. She had short red hair, and wore an orange tank top with a blue button down sleeveless shirt over it (currently unbuttoned) and wore kaki shorts with blue sneakers. All in all, she looked very tomboyish. _Wow!, thought Mumu. __She sure looks like one tough cookie. She walked up to Nami. Nami paid no attention to her as she approached._

            "Um, s'cuse me…" Mumu began. Nami's cold blue eyes glanced to her.

            "Yes?" she asked dryly. 

            "…" Mumu sweatdropped. "H-have you seen a guy named Jack around?" Nami nodded.

            "Yeah, he walked into the botanist shop a while ago." Mumu grinned.

            "Gee, thanks!" And left. She happily walked to the botanist shop.

            "Hey Mumu, wait up!" called a voice. Mumu turned. It was Rokku, Ru's son. Rokku didn't look like Ru at all. He was of average build and was pale with sandy blond hair. He walked up to her and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. "Here, this is for you." She sniffed the bouquet.

            "Thanks Rokku. That's sure nice of you."

            "Say Mumu, how'd you like to have lunch at the inn with me today?"

            "Er, well…" Mumu began. She knew that Rokku had a thing for her, but she wasn't that interested in him. It's not that he wasn't a nice guy, but he wasn't her type.

            "Gee Rokku, that's a nice offer an' all, but I godda' do something first."

            "What's that?" he asked, curiously pointing at the basket in her hands.

            "I'm just delivering something ta' Jack." Rokku frowned.

            "Jack? You mean the guy with Sepiria over there?"

            "What!?" Mumu turned around sharply. Jack had just come out of the shop with a pretty brown haired girl. Each were carrying a crate full of items and were talking idly to each other as they walked to the shed at the side of the shop. Mumu watched as Sepiria laughed at something Jack said. Mumu felt her heart drop. _Gee, they look like a cute couple,_ she thought sadly. Her hands fell to her side, and the basket tumbled to the ground.

            "Mumu? Hey Mumu!" Rokku said. "You still up for that lunch?" Mumu felt a pang of jealousy looking at Sepiria. She turned to Rokku, giving a forced grin.

            "Sure Rokku, why not." She said.

            "Thanks for helping me and Betsy with these crates Jack." Sepiria said. She and Jack had just finished loading up crates full of seeds and tools to the shed.

            "No problem Sepiria, glad to help." Jack replied. Sepiria took out her money bag. 

            "Here's 300g like Betsy and me promised." She said handing the money. Jack took the money and pocketed it.

            "I better get back to the farm now." Jack said. Sepiria smiled.

            "Ok, see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to him. Jack walked on back to the farm. He took his time walking. He had no reason to hurry since he'd already watered the plants this morning. They were coming along nicely. He happened to glance at the inn and saw Mumu through the window. She was sitting at one of the tables. He smiled, but frowned instantly when he saw Rokku sit at the table with her. They were eating lunch together. _I didn't know she and Rokku were…,_ he shook his head. No, no that can't be right. Then he smiled. I'm sure their just eating together since Rokku lives there. 

            He suddenly stopped as his boot hit something. He looked down to see a basket with a handkerchief over it. He picked it up and lifted off the handkerchief and saw the cookies as well as a slip of paper. He read off the paper. It said:

  To Jack 

_   With love, Mumu_

            Mumu picked at her food. One elbow was propped on the table; her chin resting on her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. She didn't feel angry at Jack anymore, just slightly sad. _I shudden't be upset just 'cause he's got a gal', _ she thought. She lifted her chin off her hand smiling. _I can still be a good friend ta' him._ She regained her appetite and started munching her meal. Rokku was completely oblivious to her changing expressions. He just stared at her pretty face. _She's got to be the most gorgeous girl this town has ever had._ He grinned to himself. _I'll be sure to ask her to the festival coming soon, and by the end of the summer,_ his hand gripped into a fist,_ She'll be **my** girl…_

AN: The plot thickens…^_~


	3. Mumu and the beast

            AN: Without further adieu', here's chapt 3

**"Hey!"** Shouted Jack. "Get out of my plants Moi!" Jack ran outside waving a pitchfork. A very short, very hairy man stood up startled from the tomato patch. He was in the process of nabbing some tomatoes for his soup tonight. Jack raised his pitchfork threatenly over the man. "I've heard of you from town. Your that awful hobo that keeps nabbing Sepiria's produce from the shop!" The hobo trembled at Jack's angry gaze. Jack's expression softened. As angry as he was, the sight of this poor man trembling before him was a little pitiful. He lowered his pitchfork a bit. He paused for a bit and sighed.

            "Alright, you can have three tomatoes, but that's it." Jack said sternly. Moi quickly nodded and picked the tomatoes and darted out of site. Jack sighed knowing that Moi would probably return. Most of his plants were fully grown now, having planted them in early spring. He decided to harvest the turnips today. "Now, all I need is something to put them in." He snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll use Mumu's basket." He went inside to get it. He normally would have used his backpack, but it currently held a present in it. A present for Mumu. It was the least he could do for the yummy cookies that she made for him yesterday.

            He was still stupefied of why she had left them on the ground. Had she left them there because she knew he was headed that way? Or was it because of Rokku… Jack frowned. Surly he couldn't be jealous of Rokku just because he was with Mumu yesterday. He had kept telling himself that it wasn't a date he had seen. He hoped not. He grabbed the basket and headed back outside to harvest.

            It took only about an hour. He wanted to finish quickly so he could go visit Mumu.

            "Mumu! Hey Mumu wait up!" Mumu groaned. It was Rokku. He hadn't left her side all day yesterday. He even stayed at the bar for a while to see her. He really was starting to get on her nerves. He reached her. "Hey Mumu, where are you going?" he asked.

            "On my walk." She said stiffly. "I always walk every morning." He grinned.

            "That's great!" he said. "I'll join you." Mumu forced a smile.

            "Gee, that's sweet of ya' an' all, but I'd rather walk alone." She turned away from him and began walking off. Rokku frowned. He walked after her.

            "Awe, come on Mumu. I've gone on plenty of walks around here. I could show you all the great spots, eh?" Mumu ignored him and walked off. He followed after her determinly.

            A while later, Mumu was back in her room, lying on her bed. She had decided to go back to the bar after she couldn't find any other way to shake off Rokku. He was a little disappointed that she had to go, but she insisted she had some 'things' that Gafan wanted her to do. In reality, Gafan was in the back room playing his guitar. 

            Mumu was bored. She got up from her bed and looked out the window. She could see Hugh jogging with his dad and a little girl named Luminia taking a stroll down the street. He eyes widened when she suddenly saw someone else. It was Jack! She smiled. _Maybe I should go see him._ She watched as he looked around, then walked in the direction of…the botanist shop. He walked over to Sepira, who was currently sweeping the front and started chatting with her. Mumu's shoulders sagged. She slumped back on her bed. "He's probably asking her on a date right now." She sighed.

            In truth, he was actually asking Sepiria where Mumu was.

            "Oh, Mumu?" Sepiria said. "I saw her go back to the bar."

            "Thanks Sepira." He waved goodbye and went to the bar. Instantly his ears heard the loud strumming of a guitar. He walked to the music, curious to know who was playing. He went through the back door and saw Gafan.

            He was sitting on a stool, a large guitar on his lap. He strummed  the strings like nothing, tapping his foot to the beat. He stopped when he saw Jack. 

            "Well, hello there Jack." He said smiling. "Sorry, but the bar doesn't open till six." Jack shook his head.

            "Oh, it's not that. I just wanted to see Mumu." Gafan frowned.

            "Odd, I thought she had gone on her walk. Well if she's here, her room is just upstairs, first door on your left." Jack thanked him and went to the stairs. As he climbed the steps, his heart began to pound. He reached her door. He hesitated a bit, then took a deep breath and knocked. He heard the sound of bed springs from inside the room and a sigh. The door opened.

            "Gafan, I really don't wanna' be…Oh!" Mumu blinked in surprise at seeing Jack. She blushed in embarrassment.  "Sorry Jack, I thought you were Gafan." Jack smiled.

            "It's alright. I just wanted to see you, and to thank you for the cookies." Mumu was even more surprised. She never got to deliver her cookies to him.

            "My cookies?" Oh I musta' dropped them yesterday during my walk. I hope that they weren't dirty for ya'."

            "Not at all. In fact, I got you something as well." Jack reached into his backpack and pulled out a box wrapped in a blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. He offered it to her. She took it and began to carefully unwrap it, all the while blushing in happiness. She squealed in delight at what she saw.

            It was a box of chocolates. The good kind with cream fillings and caramel and nuts.

            "Oh, Jack…"she said covering her mouth with her hand lightly. "Ya' shouldn't have. They musta' been so expensive." She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. She couldn't help herself. She gave him a big hug. (everybody go awww ^_^)  "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said squeezing him. Her soft body against his made him feel a little weak in the knees. She pulled back from the hug much to the displeasure of Jack.

            "Um, Mumu, can I ask you something?" Jack looked down at his feet.

            "Sure." Mumu said. Jack coughed.

            "I hope I'm not being to forward or anything, but if your not busy on Saturday, would you like to, maybe to out with me?" He quickly closed his eyes and cringed for the worst. Mumu grinned in delight.

            "Sure!" Mumu replied. Jack opened his eyes. "I mean, I'll hafta' ask Gafan first ta' give me tha' night off, but I'm sure he'll let me."

            "Great." Jack said. "In that case I'll pick you up at six, ok?" Mumu agreed.

            "Till then, Jack." She said, and shut the door softly. Jack walked down the stairs with a calm expression on his face, but as soon as he was out of the bar, he jumped up and gave a loud **_whoopee!_**

            Mumu was once again sitting on her bed, but now, instead of slouching, she was thinking. She was still stunned at what just happened. Jack had asked _her_ on a _date!_ And he had gone to the trouble of getting chocolates for her and everything. She grabbed the box of chocolates and opened it. There was a decent selection to choose from. She picked up one with strawberry cream and popped it into her mouth, savoring the sweet, creamy taste as it melted in her mouth. She smiled. _Boy, I sure was wrong about Jack. I shouldn't 'ave been jealous just 'cause he was with Sepiria, unless…_ She bolted up right, and balled her hands into fists slightly angry. "Unless he's two timing Sepira and me!" she said angrily. She suddenly stopped, and blinked. She became very embarrassed and put a hand behind her head giggling a little. "Oops. There I go again, thinking about how city boys act." She shook her head. "Jack would neva' do that ta' me." She put on a thoughtful face. Tapping a finger to the side of her cheek she said, "I wonder if Gafan will let me off on Saturday." She sprung off her bed, grinning. "I bedda' go ask him!" and bounded off downstairs to ask him.

            The week passed quickly and Saturday soon arrived. Mumu was extremely excited. She was currently in her room powdering her face and applying lipstick. She had decided to wear a nice baby blue dress with a matching shoes and headband and a light green button down sweater (currently unbuttoned) to cover up her arms. She looked at her clock. It read 5:59. Her heart thudded. _It's time._ She headed down the stairs.

             The bar was beginning to fill up as usual. She looked around for Jack. He wasn't there yet. _That's ok,_ Mumu thought to herself._ I can wait._ She sat down at one of the tables and stared at the door.

            Rokku watched Mumu intently. He was sitting on a stool at the counter. He had noticed a change to Mumu during the week. He didn't know what had happened, but she was more happy. Tonight she looked extremely beautiful. He smiled and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

            "Evening Mumu, you look extravagant." Mumu blushed. "What's the occasion?" he asked pleasantly. Mumu put on a smug grin.

            "If ya' must know, I godda' date tonight." Rokku's eyes bugged out.

            "W-what?!" Rokku stuttered. He couldn't believe his ears. Someone was going out with _his girl._ "Who?" he demanded. "Who is it?" At that moment Jack walked in. He was dressed in his regular clothes, but he was much cleaner, less dusty. Mumu got up instantly and walked to him. Jack held out a single red rose to her. She took it and sniffed it intently.

            "Oh wow. Thanks Jack." She sighed. He held out his arm and smiled.

            "Shall we?" he asked. Mumu practically melted on the spot. She locked her arm with his and they walked out. Rokku watched them go, furious.

            "So, it's Jack." He said to himself. He fumed for a few moments then gave an evil grin. "I'll make sure that this night is the worst night ever for him." And went after them.

            Rokku crouched in the bushes, watching them. They were now walking through the park looking at the beautiful flowers. They were chatting lightly to each other. He saw Mumu snuggle a little closer to Jack. An unpleasant lump had formed in Rokku's throat. Jack slowly reached his arm up to wrap around Mumu's shoulder, and that was when Rokku took action. He quickly looked around, spotted a rock, picked it up, and threw it at Jack.

            It hit him directly on the side of his head. Jack cried out, then slumped to the ground, dragging Mumu down in the process. Mumu was able to get out of his grip and turned him over so he faced up. His eyes were closed and was bleeding from the side of his head. Mumu shook him lightly.

            "Jack? Jack! Can ya' hear me." Mumu said frightened. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She shook him a bit more. It was no use, he was out cold. Rokku grinned to himself, and got up from the bushes to leave. His movement caused a twig to snap. Mumu instantly looked at his direction. Rokku froze. Mumu was stunned for a moment, but then stood up and stormed up to Rokku, a look of pure anger on her face. She shook her finger at him as she got closer to him. **_"YOU!"_** She burst out. _"You! This is all your doing. Admit it! I know your kind ya' Jock! Look what ya've done ta' Jack!"_ She waved her hand in Jacks direction. She was know in front of Rokku. Tears were pouring out of her like rain. She raised herself to meet his gaze. _"I don't know what I even saw in you!" _She screeched. She wiped her tears with her hand and ran back to Jack, kneeling on the ground. She looked at him for a moment, then looked once more at Rokku. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Go get help, get Gafan!" Rokku nodded dumbly and raced back to the bar. Mumu brought Jack's head to her chest and hugged him lighltly. A few of her tears dripped onto his face. "Don' worry Jack. Everythings gonna' be ok." She hiccupped. "It'll be ok…"

AN: Whew. Sorry for the delay. I had to travel for San Diego for a few days and the time zones totally messed up my inner clock. But a good sleep here and a cup of cocoa here, and I'm all better!


	4. A Happy ending

            Jack groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Mumu. Her  face looking down at him with relief. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a bedroom lying on a comfortable bed. Mumu was sitting on a stool beside him. She gave him a small smile.

            "How are ya' feeling?" she asked.

            "I've been better." Jack said. "What happened?"

            "Rokku threw something at cha' that's what." Mumu said with distaste. "I gave him a good talking to though." Jack's eyes widened slightly.

            "Rokku? But why…?" he asked.

            "'Cause he's a jerk, that's why. Well, I'm glad your doing bedda'." She smiled tenderly. Jack smiled back.

            "Me too." He said, and placed his hand over hers. She looked down at their hands, blushing furiously, then looked at Jack. They began leaning their faces toward each other, their eyes partly closed. Their lips were about to touch…

            **_Bam!!_** Went the door, and Gafan walked in with a tray of ham sandwiches. They both quickly backed away from each other, both blushing.

            "Hey Mumu, thought you could use a little snack." Gafan said cheerily. He saw Jack sitting up and smiled.

            "Well, hello there Jack. Glad to see your awake. You must be hungry too." He placed the tray on the bedside table. He noticed that both of them were looking down at their hands, blushing. Gafan placed two and two together, and realized what was going on. 

            "Well, uh, I'll just go downstairs and get you two some drinks. Is lemonade ok?" Jack and Mumu nodded. "Ok then." He walked out and shut the door gently. There was an uncomfortable silence.

            "…"

            "…"

            "Er," Jack began. "Just where _exactly_ am I?" Mumu coughed.

            "Your at the bar, in my room. It was the closest place we could take you to get your bandaged up." Jack momentarily put a hand to his head only to feel bandages wrapped around it. Jack smiled.

            "Thank you for your hospitality." 

            "Oh, its no trouble at all, Jack." Mumu said, waving her hand in dismissal. Jack thought for a moment. 

            "Hey, Mumu, I'm really sorry our date turned out to be a disaster." 

            "Oh, its not your fault." Mumu began. 

            "Yes, I know, but I still want to make it up to you." He got up from the bed and took her hands into his. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to go out with you again." Mumu nodded, completely speechless. He smiled. "Great. Well, thanks again, but I need to get back to the farm. I'm sure I've got a lot of catching up to do." He left. Mumu was silent for a while. She smiled to herself, a single tear rolling down her cheek. _Jack is the greatest guy I've ever met next ta' Gafan. He's too good ta' be true, but he is true._ Gafan walked in with some glasses of lemonade. 

            "Hey, where's Jack?" He asked

            "He went home." Mumu said. Gafan shook his head in amazement.

            "That boy's gonna' work himself to death one of these days, you just wait." Gafan said laughing. Mumu just smiled.

            During the following weeks, Mumu and Jack developed a sort of routine with their visits. Mumu would eat her breakfast and walk over to Jacks farm, where she chatted with him as he worked. She even helped out a little, by feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs and watering plants. Jack was very grateful for her help. Then she would go back to the bar in the evenings and pull her shift. Then, during any times that Jack could pull himself from his work, they would go out on dates. Rokku had finally left Mumu alone, after feeling very guilty at what he did to Jack. Of course, he went on to pursue another girl, (cough, Nami, cough) but that's another tale. 

            Soon came Autumn, then Winter. Mumu had to stop her morning walks due to the heavy amount of snow that was now covering Forget-me-not village. Jack had to heard all his animals into the barn, and chop down wood for the fire. It was too late for crop growing now. Luckily, he had a decent amount of money to spend on food and feed for the animals. Today, he was running low on supplies so he prepared himself to go to the village. He wrapped himself up in several layers, put on his mittens, hat, and boots, and went into the snow. Luckily for him, it had stopped snowing last night. 

            The snow was half way up to his knees. It was a long walk into town. Barely anyone was out at all, some people were shoveling out snow from their front doors, others were in a hurry to get out of the cold. Jack couldn't blame them, it was very cold. He shivered for a bit and walked into the grocery store. The shopkeeper welcomed him in.

            "Good morning, Jack. I didn't expect you to come, with all this snow." The shopkeeper said warmly.

            "Yeah, the snows pretty deep at the farm, even the ponds frozen up." Jack said.

            "So, what can I get for you?" the shopkeeper asked. Jack proceeded to tell him the items that he wanted. 

            "Oh, and one more thing." Jack said. "You wouldn't happen to have a…."

"…sweetheart?" Mumu asked in surprise. Sepiria nodded. "Yes, isn't Jack your sweetheart? I mean, I've seen you two together for a while now." Sepiria was chatting idly to Mumu at the bar. It was still morning, and Gafan had agreed to help Betsy shovel out snow from her front door. In return, Sepiria agreed to help with the decorating of the bar for the winter festivities. Mumu blushed. 

            "Well, yeah, I guess he is my sweetheart." Mumu replied. Sepiria giggled. 

            "That's great, in that case, I'll be sure to vote you two for king and queen at the winter festival."

            "Gee, thanks Sepiria. That's nice of ya'." They both continued decorating the tables with green and red tablecloths and hanging streamers and tinsel from the top of the walls. 

            "Hmm…" Sepiria said after a moment. "It looks like were out of fake snow for the counter." 

            "Don't worry about that." Mumu said cheerily. "We still got lots in the back room. Gafan loves da' holidays." Mumu giggled. Sepiria thanked her and left to the back room. Mumu hummed _ Jingle bells _ to herself as she continued to decorate. A big gust of wind blew in as the front door opened and closed. She turned around to see who it was. It was Jack! Mumu squealed in delight and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Jack hugged her back.

            "Oh, Jack. What are ya' doing here?" She said in surprise. "It's so cold out. You should be home sitting by da' fire and drinking hot cocoa." Jack smiled. 

            "I had to see you. I've got something very important to ask you." Jack replied. He shrugged off his coat and rummaged through his backpack till finding what he was looking for. He kneeled in front of Mumu and gently grabbed her hand, looking at her. He then presented her with a blue feather. Mumu gasped. It was a blue feather. A type of engagement gift.

            "Mumu? I love you with all my heart, and it would bring me great joy if you would marry me." Jack looked hopefully into her eyes. Mumu gently took the feather with her free hand and looked at him, completely speechless. Then she gave him a big smile. Tears of joy were now leaking from her eyes.

"Sure." She said, sniffling. "Of course I will, Jack. It's a dream come true!" Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips finally met. In the background, Sepiria sniffled and blew her nose into a handkerchief, grinning happily. They were married a week later. Mumu quit her job at the bar and moved into Jacks farm. She couldn't have been happier. 

AN: Whew, done. This was a nice tale to tell. Hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to playing the game.  
 


End file.
